


Shopping List

by FruitfulMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert, protecc Jack, pure innocent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Between the hunting, you all have to eat, right? Well, it's up to you and your boyfriend, Sam Winchester, to obtain healthy food for your ragtag family....But a few pies wouldn't hurt... right?





	Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely themightiestboo! Thank you so much for the help!

Keeping up with your boyfriend and his stupidly long legs was hell. They always kept you at least five paces behind him.

 

“Sam, wait up!” You called to him, seeing his majestic mane of hair disappearing into the grocery store. It was a few seconds, before his head peeked back out the door, his eyes laying on you. "Sorry (Y/N)," he said sheepishly.

 

“It's alright. Are you alright though?" You asked, finally catching up to him. With everything going on the past few weeks, you both were often thinking some things and forgetting others. It didn't help a hunter needed assistance with a vampire nest in Minnesota, which left you, Dean, and Sam babysitting the antichrist; not that he wasn't a good kid. Jack was actually incredibly well-behaved, and you’d already pretty much adopted him as your son.

 

"I'm fine," he said, looking down at you. He noticed the way you panted lightly, his eyebrow raising up. "Are you okay, though?"

 

"I'm fine," you repeated his exact words, dismissing his worry with a flippant hand wave and then smiling cheekily at him. "It's just my boyfriend and his long legs."

 

To outside eyes, Sam's furrowed brows would seem like he was mad at you. But in reality, it was the cutest thing to get him to smile; sometimes you two would tease each other just for that. It was ridiculously sweet, even to the dismay of his brother, who would always start 'accidentally' coughing, and tell you both to, 'get a room.' "We could hold hands... if you want?" He offered sweetly, moving his hand for you to take before you even answered. With a smile, your small hand wrapped around his, your fingers interlocking before you entered for your stroll around the aisle. Your eyes scoured shelves as you passed by, mind wandering with thoughts of what Jack might like. It would have been so smart to bring him with you! He would've loved it.

 

It was a lost cause though, he was adamant of staying with Dean; Sam and you had the same thought, that little fear that Dean might do or say something wrong, and set Jack pack a few paces. Ever since Jack arrived, Dean hadn't been tactful with his dislike of him, but somehow... you understood. Dean wanted out of the hunter life, out of all the demon and angel's personal business. And here comes the antichrist. But unlike Lucifer, there wasn't any inkling that Jack was necessarily evil; sure, he made mistakes, but he was still human too. You all made mistakes, ones you wanted desperately to take back.

 

Breaking out of your daze, you looked up at Sam, who was studying a package of protein bars with a deep look of thought. "Do you think Jack would like some candy bars?" You mused, picking up an Almond Joy to study. "There's so much he hasn't experienced," you continued, looking up at Sam. "What do you think?"

 

"He doesn't need a lot of sweets, (Y/N)." Sam chuckled, putting the protein bars into your cart. "You're spoiling him."

 

"I'm not spoiling him  _that_ much," you pouted lightly. "Besides, if I don't spoil him, who will?"

 

"Cas?" Sam asked, leading you as he picked up some tomatoes, lettuce, apples, and grapes. He got you there. There were times you would awaken craving (favorite drink), and wander downstairs to Castiel and Jack eating something cavity-inducing in complete silence. You all made a pact to _never_ tell Sam. At least if they let you in on it. Ah, you loved your late-night snack nights. With a soft 'hmm', you glanced around the store. Even though you had already finished most of your list, there was the feeling that something was forgotten. But that was normal in a grocery store. "Did you get the beer?"

 

"Yeah," Sam said, glancing down at the note you both spent last night going over. "I also got the cereal, the milk, the salt--"

 

"The pie." You announced with a dramatic flair, walking with Sam trailing after you. Arriving at the bakery section, you glanced over the selection, practically drooling, just imagining that crisp and cinnamon covered goodness.

 

"(Y/N), do you realize how much sugar and junk are in those things?" He questioned, absentmindedly stroking your fingers.

 

"Okay, maybe not one giant pie," you agreed with him there. But! "But what if we just got those little personal pies? The ones in the little boxes?" You asked, picking up one blueberry flavored one to show him. "Besides, you love me." You batted your eyes at him, earning the groan of love you loved so much.

 

"Fine, we can get one--" His words were caught in his throat, looking deadpan at you. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching as you piled as many tiny pies in your arms as you could manage. Which, even for a giant man like him, was an amazing feat.

 

"Well... Jack still hasn't had pie yet. So we don't even know what kind he likes!" Dropping the pies in the basket, you turned to Sam with the widest grin on your face. "So, why not try him on every kind? Not at once," you mentioned, holding up your fingers to make a point. so we don't know what his favorite is. So--” You dropped the pies in the basket and stared up at him with a grin on your face. “--why not try him on every type? He doesn't need to have them all at once."

 

Sam stared at you in silence before covering his mouth. Even though he tried hard to suppress it, you could tell he was laughing. He shook his head, squeezing your hand lightly as you made your way to check out. Within minutes, you had left the store, on your way back to Baby.

 

Before you got to the car, Jack was getting out. "Do you need any help?" He asked, looking to Sam and then you.

 

"We got it, Jack," Sam said with a bright smile. Jack copied his smile, happily getting back into the car. He seemed in a really pleasant mood, you noted. Mentally, you thanked Dean for not starting another Armaggedon.

 

"Hey (Y/N), Sammy. Got everything?" Dean asked, tapping the steering wheel. He was ready to go back into the bunker and sleep in an actual bed for once. Not that he didn't mind the motels, but having an actual bed with memory foam? Well, it was as close to Heaven as he wanted to get any time soon.

 

"Yeah. Are you ready?" Sam asked, climbing in the passenger side. Dean's answer was to start the car and drive off. After he turned onto the long stretch of the road back to home, you heard the familiar click of the radio, the guitars of an AC/DC tune filling in the air. Your smile grew ten-fold, watching with love as Dean and Sam tapped their fingers to the beat. Jack, unsure of what to do, simply bobbed his head to the music as he listened. You took it upon yourself to obnoxiously belt them out. At first, there was a long laugh, but slowly the brothers got into the impromptu concert. Sam watched as you sang on an invisible mic, spilling all your soul into the lyrics of 'Thunderstruck.'

 

Once the last chords of the song petered out, the clapping began. Unsure of what to do, but not wanting to feel left out or rude to you, Jack started clapping as well. You dramatically bowed, mumbling, "thank you, thank you.” Smile still high and wide, you relaxed back against the seat, stretching out comfortably. It felt good to be this relaxed. As you moved your hand, you brushed over one of the plastic bags between you and Jack, immediately remembering what you’d bought. "Oh! Dean! I got you a present," you mentioned, reaching in and pulling out his apple pie.

 

Sam took it, showing Dean. With a groan, Dean looked up at the rearview mirror, catching your reflection's eyes. He squinted at you lightly, playful disgust on his face. "Seriously? Pre-packaged?" If you were driving with an outsider, they would think he was giving you shit; but you knew him well enough to know it was his way of saying thank you.

 

"Hey, be happy it’s apple. I could've gotten you durian." You responded, smirking as you sat back.

 

"Do they even make those?" You heard Dean ask Sam, but tuned the conversation out. You handed Jack his pie, grinning at the way his face lit up.

 

"This is mine?" He asked timidly, the sweetest smile on his face.

 

"Yup! Think of it as a gift," you said, opening up your own. Looking up, you caught both Winchesters watching Jack through the mirror. Everyone was hanging on the edge of their seat for Jack's verdict about what was quite possibly the most sacred of all desserts (to Dean, at least).

 

Jack slowly opened up the container just as Dean had, lifting the pie from its metal tin. As he bit into the flaky crust, his eyes begun to widen. Turning to you, he smiled widely, not caring there was pie still in his teeth. "I like pie," he announced, swallowing the rest down, he continued looking at the treat in awe.

 

You couldn't help but start laughing, almost choking in the process. "Welcome to the family, kid," you said, wrapping your arm around his shoulders.


End file.
